bleach_pandamonium_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki (更木 剣八, Zaraki Kenpachi) is the current captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Kenpachi to hold the position. His first lieutenant was Yachiru Kusajishi and his current lieutenant is Ikkaku Madarame. He is the former captain of the 11th Division. Appearance Kenpachi is a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair.4 A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye, inflicted on him by Retsu Unohana while he was still a child. In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori (which belonged to the previous captain and was taken after his defeat), which has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special black eyepatch over his right eye. During his first battle with Ichigo, the eyepatch is more elegant, having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps. He also wore a black choker necklace. Later, he removed the choker and gave his eyepatch normal straps. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Kenpachi's hair has grown out past his shoulders. He no longer has the bells in his hair. His eyepatch's design has changed again, as it is now a single piece covering his right eye. The eyepatch is black with a grey outline. Following the Quincy war, after a period of time, Kenpachi's hair whitens adn becomes longer. Personality Although he is known to be a violent fighter, Kenpachi's actions tend to be for the best. Kenpachi lives for battle, and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He claims injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Kenpachi usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming he is not interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore", and he does not feel obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who cannot fight any longer. However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight, such as during his battles with Kaname Tōsen and Nnoitra Gilga. He also takes his title as Kenpachi seriously, telling Gremmy Thoumeaux that there is nothing the latter can create that he cannot cut because the power his title implies is not to be taken lightly.10 Kenpachi's unique hairstyle is partly due to his habit of taking a bath every day before going to sleep, which is a necessity to him due to his strong perspiration. During these baths, he usually washes his hair with soap, making it stiff. He enjoys doing so because it is easy for him to set his hair to his preferred style. He once tried a hair treatment recommended by 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, but his hair became too silky and was impossible to set for a while. Since then, Kenpachi has greatly disliked the lieutenant. Kenpachi attaches the bells to his hair himself, which takes a while to accomplish. The highest bell in particular takes him several hours to attach, as the tip of his hair is just beyond his reach. He refuses to get help as he thinks it is weird for someone else to style his hair. On multiple occasions, Kenpachi has shown great respect to those who can defeat him in a fight and those who can push him to his limit. Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki handed him his first known loss since against Retsu Unohana (though Ichigo considers their fight a loss for him), Kenpachi has considered the latter a member of his Division. Despite Ichigo's refusal to engage in a rematch with Kenpachi as he considers him an ally, Kenpachi constantly expresses his desire for it every time they meet. He also aided Ichigo in his fight against the Bount, doing so as it would make Ichigo stronger for "their anticipated fight". Kenpachi also holds great respect for Unohana, the only person he ever admired, as she was the first person to make him experience the thrill of battle. He readily acknowledges that the two of them are very much alike, and is brought to tears at the thought of being unable to beat her before he dies. Upon inadvertently killing Unohana, Kenpachi was reduced to screaming and begging for her to not die. Kenpachi sometimes contradicts his own logic in fighting. On the one hand, Kenpachi wishes to increase his own personal power. On the other hand, he conceals his strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. Although he thrives for battle, Kenpachi does have emotions. Kenpachi and his lieutenant, Yachiru, have been close ever since they met, and have a father-daughter-like relationship, making Yachiru one of the few people he cares for. However, he has stated if his subordinates interfere in his fights, he will "cut them up first". Aside from Yachiru, Kenpachi deeply gives meaning to his name. Following his fight with Ichigo, Kenpachi talks about the pain of not having a name, as he lived his early years without one. This causes him to feel guilty his sword is not acknowledged by its own name.16 Since then, he has strived to learn its identity. Kenpachi strongly believes fun comes before working. One example is when Kenpachi sends his 5th seated officer, Yumichika, to fend off the Bount in Karakura Town, as he is the only high-ranking officer who is not busy, or rather, busy having fun, as Yachiru was snacking and Ikkaku was napping. During his free time, Kenpachi always takes his afternoon nap. He does not have a particularly favorite dish, but he particularly hates nattō. After killing Unohana and finally learning the name of his Zanpakutō, though he retains his desire to battle and is not overly interested in the details, Kenpachi became somewhat calmer and more focused. He is more willing to listen to reason, having backed down from searching for his missing lieutenant on his own when Nanao Ise explained it would be more practical to have his division conduct the search. Likewise, he shows far more concern for Yachiru than previously; when he discovers she is missing, Kenpachi frantically orders his men to begin looking for her. History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One; Viz "Weather Beaten"): Kenpachi was able to imprint onto his Zanpakutō while still an untrained child. The blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a long guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Originally, Kenpachi was the only person in the history of the Gotei 13 who did not know the name of his Zanpakutō before becoming a captain, nor could he perform either of his blade's released states. After his fight with Ichigo, Kenpachi wished to learn more about his Zanpakutō because he wanted to become stronger and he could identify with the pain of not having a name. Zangetsu noted Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword caused the two to damage each other's powers; consequently, Kenpachi could not hear the cry of his sword. Their disharmony left Nozarashi with little spiritual energy and became easier to damage; it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade upon its edge. Despite its appearance, Nozarashi can easily cut through most objects: with it, Kenpachi stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō, and later slices a building in half with no apparent effort after releasing his full power. Later, upon defeating Retsu Unohana in battle and awakening his true strength, Kenpachi finally was able to hear his Zanpakutō's voice. *'Shikai': Before Kenpachi knew its name, it was believed by Soul Society that Kenpachi's overwhelming Reiatsu was forcing Nozarashi into a constantly released state due to its more elaborate design. Its release command is Drink (呑め, nome). Upon release, Nozarashi takes on the form of a great axe/war cleaver hybrid with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top. *:Shikai Special Ability: In its released state, Nozarashi possesses tremendous attack power, easily destroying a huge meteorite with a single attack. Its cutting power is also greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. *'Bankai': Unnamed: Upon activation, Kenpachi's Bankai releases a huge wave of energy powerful enough to level nearby buildings. In this form, Kenpachi's skin turns red, and he gains multiple black markings across his face and horns on his forehead, causing him to resemble an oni. His blade becomes an altered version of its Shikai state, with a shorter, more jagged blade resembling a rough cleaver. *:Bankai Special Ability: Kenpachi's Bankai grants him tremendous physical strength and cutting power, allowing him to effortlessly topple a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie with a single blow, rip off his arm in a single motion, and cut him completely in half from a considerable distance. While in his Bankai, Kenpachi becomes a mindless berserker, acting without consciousness and regard for his own life. Weaknesses Combat * Kidō: Zaraki has no skill or interest in the use of Kidō, leaving him only with direct-attack methods for battle. * Shunpo: Zaraki has no skill in Shunpo, relying exclusively on his naturally enhanced speed. Zanpakutō * Range: While his Zanpakutō possesses extreme cutting power, it is limited to close-quarters combat. * Melee-Only: While powerful in melee combat, his Zanpakutō has no known special abilities. * Power Overload (Bankai): If Kenpachi's Bankai releases more power than his body can handle, his body will start breaking under the pressure. * Berserker state (Bankai): While Kenpachi uses his Bankai, he becomes a mindless berserker that is unable to differentiate between friend and foe and fights with no regards for his own well-being. Trivia References Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Master Swordsman Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Gotei 13